Correspondencia
by Kirah69
Summary: Spencer escribe carta tras carta a su antiguo jefe, pero no es capaz de enviarlas.


Spencer escribía todos los días una carta a su madre. Siempre tenía algo que contarle, ya fuera sobre uno de sus casos o sobre algún libro que hubiera leído, a veces también sobre la música clásica que les gustaba. Un día se encontró escribiendo dos cartas, una para su madre y otra para la persona que lo había abandonado como tantas otras lo habían hecho en el pasado (pero esta vez dolía de forma especial y no sabía por qué).

Sin embargo, no llegó a enviar aquella carta. Le parecía demasiado formal, demasiado superficial, no podía enviar una carta como aquella porque no representaba lo que estaba sintiendo. Día tras día escribía una carta a su exjefe y amigo, pero nunca llegaba a enviarlas, acababan guardadas en un cajón de su escritorio. Pero de algún modo, aun sin enviarlas, era algo terapeútico. Centraba sus pensamientos sobre Hotch (Aaron, ahora era Aaron, eso les había dicho al despedirse) en esos minutos en que escribía su carta, dejando su mente libre el resto del tiempo para poder centrarse en los casos.

No esperaba llegar un día a casa y encontrarse una carta de su exjefe en el buzón. Se quedó un par de minutos allí plantado, observando el remitente escrito con una letra que reconocía perfectamente. Aaron le había escrito una carta, era real.

Subió a su apartamento, se quitó las zapatillas, dejó la cartera descuidadamente en el suelo y se sentó en el sillón, sosteniendo la carta en sus manos con reverencia. No estaba seguro de si quería leerla. ¿Y si decía algo que no quería saber? Pero no podía hacerle eso a Aaron, se había tomado la molestia de escribirle una carta, así que la abrió con todo el cuidado del mundo.

Querido Spencer,

Estoy seguro de que te preguntarás por qué te escribo una carta. Sé cuánto detestas los medios electrónicos así que pensé que la mejor forma de comunicarme contigo era por este medio. Aunque la verdadera cuestión es por qué he tardado tanto en hacerlo. Debería haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero dejé pasar los días intentando aclarar mi mente y después preguntándome si debía hablarlo contigo.

Siempre has sido una persona muy importante para mí, más de lo que imaginas. Sin embargo, antes era tu jefe y no podía ser más que eso, jamás me lo planteé, pero ahora que ya no trabajamos juntos creo que es hora de confesar mis sentimientos. Eres la mejor persona que he conocido nunca, más allá de esa maravillosa inteligencia tuya existen una bondad y una pureza que nadie logrará corromper.

Para decirlo simplemente, estoy enamorado de ti y desearía que me correspondieras. Si no es así, jamás te guardaré rencor y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas, aprecio más que nada tenerte como amigo. Sea cual sea tu respuesta, me encantaría poder volver a verte. Cuando estés libre en el trabajo espero que me llames para quedar, aunque solo sea para tomar un café, ya sea como amigos o como algo más.

Espero tu respuesta, si deseas darme una.

Con cariño, Aaron.

Spencer releyó la carta una y otra vez y la repasó en su mente aquella noche cuando ya no la tenía en las manos, cada palabra y cada coma grabadas en su memoria. No podía creelo, jamás se había percatado de ello. Ni siquiera había imaginado que Aaron pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba ansioso por hablar con él, ni siquiera podía dormir, pero no podía llamarle en ese momento, ya estaría durmiendo, pero al día siguiente tenía trabajo, apenas estaban a martes y tendría que esperar hasta el fin de semana, eso sin contar que surgiera algún caso.

No podía esperar tanto, no con el corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza en su pecho. Cogió el teléfono de su mesilla y marcó el número que aún tenía almacenado en el número uno de marcación rápida.

—Hmm... ¿Spencer?

—Ah, Hotch, Aaron. Siento llamarte a estas horas—eran más de las tres de la madrugada cuando miró el reloj—. He recibido tu carta, yo, ah... M-me encantaría quedar contigo para un café como... como algo más. Yo, um...

—Spencer—interrumpió su tartamudeo con suavidad—. Estoy medio dormido así que necesito que me lo digas más claro. ¿Estás aceptando mis sentimientos?

—Sí, sí, llevo...—suspiró y bajó la voz a apenas un susurro, como una confesión así debía sonar—. Llevo años enamorado de ti.

—Dios, Spencer... Me hace tan feliz oír eso. Tenemos que vernos, necesito verte. ¿Cuándo...? Escucha, en cuanto estés libre en el trabajo llámame y quedaremos.

—De acuerdo, yo también quiero verte. Hace tanto ya...

—Sí...

Se quedaron en silencio, tan solo escuchando la respiración del otro. Por un momento podían imaginar que estaban el uno junto al otro. No era así, pero pronto lo estarían y no habría razón para no comenzar la relación con la que tantas veces habían soñado.


End file.
